1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular velocity sensor detecting an angular velocity of an object and an angular velocity sensing device provided with such an angular velocity sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Angular velocity sensors have been used in technique autonomously controlling postures of ships, airplanes, rockets and the like. Recently, the angular velocity sensors have been equipped on small electronic devices such as car navigation systems, digital cameras, video cameras, cell-phones and the like. With that trend, miniaturization and low profile (thinning) of the angular velocity sensors are further demanded. Instead of a vertically located angular velocity sensor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-227719) of the related art where its longitudinal direction (detection axis direction) is parallel to a vertical direction, a horizontally located angular velocity sensor (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei-8-128833, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-333460, and Japanese Patent No. 3694160) where its longitudinal direction is orthogonal to the vertical direction has been proposed.